Life of a Shinobi
by RynnMatsuki
Summary: The life of a girl in the shinobi world. She is an Uchiha, proud memeber of her clan even though the truth is known to her. Events happen in her life and she is forced to make difficult desicions that will effect her for the rest of her life.
1. Chapter One  The Begining

Chapter One: The Begining

She heard a voice. A lovely voice that called out to her. It was soft. "Kyori...". Kyori was floating in midair and she heard the voice again, slightly louder. "Kyori..." "Kyori...its time to wake up...wake up..."

Kyori slowly opened her eyes to find her dad sitting on her bed. He was smiling. She sat up and stretched. A yawn escaped from her mouth and a rumble from her stomach.

"Its time to get up and get ready for school. Hurry up now." said her father. He left and closed the door behind him. Kyori got out of bed and went to her dresser to pull out her normal school clothes. A white shirt with blue shorts. She grabbed her brush and started brushing her shoulder-length white hair. She tied it up in a ponytail and tied a yellow ribbon on. She grabbed her bag and went into the kitchen where her dad was waiting for her to join him for breakfast. Kyori went over to him and gave in a big hug and went to her seat Eggs, Bacon, fried fish, bread, orange juice, and a banana for breakfast.

"Itadakimasu!" she started to eat and by the time she was done it was time for her to go to school. She left in a rush and said good morning to just about everyone in her Clan, the Uchiha Clan, on her way to school. As soon as she got there she greeted her sensei. "Good morning Iruka-sensei."  
"Good morning Kyori." came a reply.  
She went to her seat in the middle row, second from the front. Kyori took out her pencil and notebook, reviewing yesterdays notes.

DING DONG

The bell had chimed the begining of the last day of school for Kyori.

DING DONG

The bell had chimed its last tune that signaled that school was over. She quickly wrote down her homework assignment, put her books back in her bag, zipped it up and left the classroom. On her way home she spotted Itachi Uchiha walking around. He was 5 years older than her and he had made the rank of Anbu. *I'm never going to be as skilled as him.* she thought to herself.

Kyori walked into the house ans shouted "Dad, I'm home!"  
No answer. That was odd, she usually got a response from him. Taking off her shoes and putting her bag down she went into the living room, the kitchen, no one was there. Then she heard voices coming from dad's room and she went up to the door and listened. There was a woman in there with him. *who is she?* she thought. Pressing up against the door she tried to hear what they were talking about. "Akio, she has to come with me, today. Its the only. way. the woman said

"Taking her there is a bad idea. She is safe here, with me. Please Shiko, understand, she is my daughter."

"And she isn't mine? Akio I haven't seen her in 8 years. Let me have back my daughter." It was almost desperate sounding.

Kyori couldn't beleive what she heard. Her mother, here? She was so shocked that she had opened the door ans saw the both of them. She didn't know what to say, or do. Her 'mother' and father looked over at her with concerned looks. They approached Kyori and her mother knelt down and hugged her. "My daughter..."

Her mother let go of her and stood back up. "Hey there Kyori, how was school?" her father asked.

"It was fine. I'm just going to go do my homework now. I need to be alone for a while."

"Of course sweetpea." Kyori went back to the entrance hall, grabbed her bag and went into her room. She sat on her chair by her desk, took out the assignment and worked on it.

A couple hours later, when she was all done and reading a book a knock came to the door. "Come in."

Her dad stepped through the door then along came her 'mother'. "I got to tell you something Kyori. This woman is your mother, and she is here to take you with her. Please don't see it as I'm getting rid of you. I love you no matter what happens."

Kyori couldn't believe her ears. "What...?"

"There is no option for you to stay here, you must go. Now your mother will help you pack up your things. I'll make some tea." He looked like he wanted to cry as he was leaving the room. Her mother went over to Kyori. "I know this may seem sudden but it has to happen. I'm sorry if your upset with me not seeing you for all these years. Now lets get packing, we must hurry."

"its okay...mom." said Kyori. She got up and went through her drawers taking out the clothes and putting them in a duffel bag. A couple of books, a picture of her dad, her favorite stuffed animal and a second pair of shoes. It took about an hour to get everything together. In the middle of it all we all had tea and sandwiches. Kyori was enjoying it, kinda. The moment finally came when it was time to leave. When they left the house it was starting to get dark.  
"Its time to go to your new home, Kyori."

With that, Kyori looked over her shoulder to take one last look at her father; whom she will never see again... 


	2. Character bio redo

Kyori Uchiha History:  
mother lived with orochimaru, died 5 years after Kyori moved in lives with her father until her mother comes and takes her. a year before the massacre. she was 9 years old when she was taken away from the Clan

Personality:  
intelligent, friendly, can be quite distant, strong, creative, quiet

Looks:  
butt-length white hair with a black ribbon. bangs straight across her forehead with shoulder length hair framing her face. teal eyes. [with black skintight short shorts [IMG].com/albums/yy113/Automatic_PWNage/Random%[/IMG]

Fighting style:  
taijutsu mainly, knows a few basic jutsu like substitution, escape, summoning[wolf]. She uses two katana blades, but thats only she is taking you seriously. Does not know any genjutsu.

Hobbies:  
Reading, training, rock collecting,

Likes:  
Cats, books, water, swimming, writing

Dislikes:  
people who think they are better than others, spicy foods, peppers, Kabuto

Crush:  
Kimimaro Kaguya 


	3. Chapter Two  A New Home

Remember peoples, she is only nine years old right now. and I donot own Naruto or any of the characters.

Chapter Two - A New Home

Walking past the main gates on The Hidden Leaf they entered the Leaf Forest to her new home. Kyori was going to miss her dad. As she held onto her mother's hand she thought about how she was never there and hated her for it. "How come you never came to see me before?" Kyori asked her mother

Her mother stiffened a little and sighed. "I wanted to, all the time, but I couldn't. I wasn't allowed because of the person who watches over me and a lot of other people. He is a very powerful man and you will understand more when we get there and you meet him."

"What kind of a person is he?" she was curious about this man now. She wanted to know more.

There was a long pause "Well, as I've said he is very powerful and whatever he says goes. He can be nice some of the time. Its mainly important that you keep on his good side and don't give him a reason to hate you." her mother finally said. He seemed spooky now an made her want to run back to the safety of her father, of her Clan.

"Don't worry, he won't hurt you." mother reassured her. "Hey, theres a boy there who is a little older than you there. Maybe you can be friends."

"Maybe." Kyori replied. "How much longer till we get there?"

"In a little while. Be pateint." came a reply

2 hours later they come to a staircase that goes down. "This is it. Don't worry its safe, I promise."

They started thier decent of the stairs and walk into the...building? I guess...Once down the stairs they were greeted by an endless hallway illuminated by candles on each side about 3 feet apart. With wooden doors on both sides about every 10 feet. It seemed like it could go on forever. They took a left and followed it for who knows how long until she saw someone with white hair go into one of the rooms. He was young. Perhaps the boy mother mentioned? They walked past the closed door the boy went through and she kept her eyes on it. Not paying attention she bumped into somebody and fell on her butt. Her mother went to help her up right away and apologized.  
Kyori looked up to the the person she had bumped into. He was wearing glasses with his silver/gray hair up in a ponytail; and he wearing purple. Kyori thought that only girls like the color purple. Guess boys can like it too. He was giving her a hard look, like she had done something wrong. Like her mother she apologized. "I'm sorry I ran into you, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

His expression softened. "Its okay but try not to make the same mistake when we meet Orochimaru-sama, okay?"

Kyori looked over at her mother then back at the strange purple likeing man. "Okay I'll try." she said a bit timid of him.

"I haven't gotten your name yet. My name is Kabuto Yakushi. But you can call me Kabuto-san. Whats your name?"

"My name is Kyori Uchiha. Its nice to meet you."

Kabuto chuckled. "Its nice to meet you too. Now lets get going."

Kyori went to her mother "Who is Orochimaru?" she asked her mother.

"Its Orochimaru-sama. make sure you say that to him or else he will get angry. Kabuto is Orochimaru-sama's right hand man so if you need anything either ask me or him, okay?"

"Okay." she sighed.

"Good girl, now lets go." They continued to walk down the hallway and made a right at another hallway. 10 minutes of walking in the halls they finally come to the end of it where there was a door. Kabuto knocked. pause. He opened the door and everyone went through. It was a dark room lighted by only one candle. There was a man in a chair not far from where Kyori stood. He looked down at her and chuckled; it sent shivers up her spine. Kyori went over to her mothers side and clung to arm. "Theres no reason for you to be frightened of me, young Kyori. I am Orochimaru. I expect great things from the Uchiha Clan. I wonder...can you represent the name Uchiha, or is it just for show?"

Silence, complete and total silence. "I...I can represent the Uchiha Clan." Kyori finally said outloud. "Well thats very good. Now Kabuto, see that she gets a room." Everyone turned and faced the door, which Kabuto opened and her mother shut. The room Kyori was put in was she guess the same as all the other rooms around here. A bed, desk, nightstand with a candle to light it, a bathroom, and a dresser. She was told that her mothers room was two doors down to her left. When everything had been put away Kabuto spoke up "Here are the rules, during a certian period of time you are allowed to see your mother. Other times you are here you will be training, to become a powerful shinobi. Now when we say stay in your room, we mean stay in your room and don't cme out. Now if something comes up and you would like to see your mother, press this red button, and I'll escort you until your old enough. Now I'll be on my way. Training starts tomarrow morning. Now get some sleep, your going to need it." he grinned and left the room with my mother. Sad, frustrated and tired Kyori went to the bed and got under the covers. Sleep came almost immediately to her. For no reason she thought of that boy she had seen. Was he going back to his room after training? Will I be training with him? All these questions and thoughts came to a halt as she fell into a deep sleep. 


End file.
